The present invention relates to a fluid dispenser device, and more particularly to a fluid spray device containing two doses.
Single-dose and two-dose devices are well known in the state of the art, and a two-dose device is disclosed in particular in Document FR-2 761 281.
Since a two-dose device contains very little fluid, the cost of manufacturing the device must naturally be kept as low as possible. However, since the fluid can be a pharmaceutical product, the accuracy with which the doses are metered out and the quality of the dispensing must be good. In addition, simplicity of use is also a very important criterion in devices containing one or two doses. In addition, since the manufacturer of the fluid to be dispensed is often different from the manufacturer of the dispenser device, it is very desirable for the reservoir filling technique and the tools necessary for such filling to be as simple and inexpensive as possible, and to correspond preferably to filling and tools of standard type, well known to fluid manufacturers.
An object of the present invention is to provide a fluid dispenser device, in particular a two-dose device, that procures optimum performance in terms both of dispensing quality and of operating reliability. In particular, the two-dose device of Document FR-2 761 281 has nine component parts. An object of the present invention is to provide a two-dose type dispenser device that is made up of fewer parts.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a fluid dispenser device, in particular a two-dose fluid dispenser, in which the reservoir can be pre-filled and closed off hermetically in leaktight manner, before the device is assembled.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fluid dispenser device, in particular a two-dose device, in which the reservoir is constituted by a standard reservoir, filling of which is well known and therefore simple for the manufacturer of the fluid to be dispensed, without requiring special tools that are complicated and costly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fluid dispenser device, in particular a two-dose device, that simultaneously guarantees that the fluid in the reservoir is contained therein in leaktight manner, and also that a dose of fluid is sprayed properly each time the device is actuated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fluid dispenser device, in particular a two-dose device, in which it is guaranteed that a dose is dispensed in full each time the device is actuated, and of which any accidental or unwanted actuating is impossible.
The present invention thus provides a fluid dispenser device comprising a reservoir containing one or more doses of fluid, a dispensing orifice, and a dispensing member, said reservoir being of the syringe type having a hollow tube provided with an upstream opening and with a downstream opening, said upstream opening being provided with a piston which, at rest, forms a leaktight stopper, and which co-operates with an actuating rod forming the dispensing member, and said downstream opening being provided with an end-piece firstly incorporating closure means for forming a leaktight stopper at rest, and secondly adapted to define a spray profile when the device is actuated.
Advantageously, said end-piece has a fixing portion for fixing in leaktight manner to said downstream opening of the syringe, a deformable closure portion for acting at rest to close off said downstream opening in leaktight manner, and for being deformed when the device is actuated so as to open said downstream opening, and a spray portion for forming a spray profile while the fluid is being dispensed.
Advantageously, said syringe and said end-piece are inserted into an outer body incorporating the dispensing orifice of the device, said spray portion of the end-piece co-operating with the end wall of said outer body to define the spray profile when the device is actuated.
Advantageously, said end-piece is provided with a central cylindrical stud which, at one end, forms the closure means for closing the downstream opening in the syringe, and, at the other end, forms a plane surface, said stud being moved axially when the device is actuated, so as firstly to open the downstream opening in the syringe, and secondly to press said plane surface against the end wall of the outer body incorporating swirl channels so that said stud defines the spray profile when the device is actuated.
Preferably, said end-piece is made in one piece and of an elastomer material.
Preferably, said actuating rod, which can be moved axially by the user to dispense the fluid, co-operates with an outer body provided with energy storage means for storing up energy in the fingers of the user, thereby guaranteeing that a dose is dispensed in full each time the device is actuated.
Advantageously, said body and said actuating rod co-operate to prevent the device from being actuated accidently.
Preferably, said syringe contains two doses of fluid, and said outer body forms an abutment in the axial stroke of the actuating rod so as to separate said stroke into two stroke portions, each of which corresponds to a respective one of the doses.
Advantageously, after the first dose has been expelled, said actuating rod must be rotated relative to said outer body so that it is possible to expel the second dose.
Advantageously, the outer body has non-return means which co-operate with said rod so as to allow the rod to be rotated in one direction only and to be moved axially in one direction only.
Advantageously, said outer body incorporates a window level with the syringe for viewing the dose to be expelled.
Preferably, said outer body is made in one piece.